


“Stop being so cute”

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [9]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Roughhousing, drabble challenge, playfight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: Playfighting can be alright in many ways.





	“Stop being so cute”

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little thing for the prompt 42 - “Stop being so cute” from the drabble challenge. Thank you so much to @arindwell and @evakuality for reading through it for me! 💕  
Warnings for a little playfighting, pulling of hair and holding of wrists. :)

“Stop being so cute.”

“What?” Matteo stares at David. It’s getting late, and Matteo is lying sprawled over David’s bed, reading, while David is hunched over his desk and the storyboard he’s working on. Matteo seems relaxed, but he’s tapping his funny pen against the book, tap-tap-tap, and David knows he’s restless. Probably bored, maybe a little stressed about his studies. Matteo looks so good, though, and cuddly in his soft hoodie, and David only wants to snuggle into him. 

David sighs, but he can’t hide the little smile curling around his mouth. “Just. Stop being so cute, Matteo. You’re distracting me.”

Matteo raises an eyebrow and shakes his head. “Hah. You’re funny sometimes, David… not right now, but sometimes you are!” His amused smile turns into a grin as he reaches over and pokes David with his funny pen. 

“Right.” David groans and drops his head. “Please, Matteo. I just can’t focus.” 

“I think that means that you need to take a break,” Matteo says, matter of factly. He takes David’s hand, pulls him out of the chair. “And  _ not  _ that I’m too cute. Although, I won’t argue with you. I’m pretty handsome.” 

He winks.  _ Winks! _

David sighs, laughing a little. “Cute isn’t the same as…”

Matteo wrestles him down into the bed. “I’m  _ handsome _ , damn it. You're... half-way decent.”

David huffs as he falls back on the bed, and finally lets out a bigger laugh. “Half-way decent. Right. You are  _ trouble _ , Matteo. That’s what you are.”

“I’ll show you trouble,” Matteo laughs, tickling him. 

“Oh no, you won’t!” 

David tackles him and they roll around, tickling each other, wrestling, and laughing as they punch each other’s sides, as they try to put the other down. More precisely, Matteo fights with all his might while David has to put little effort to block the blows that comes his way and fight back.

“You know you can’t win,” David breathes with a grin. 

“Yes, I can!” Matteo is suddenly pouncing on him and,  _ oh God _ . His hands are everywhere, poking and pinching all down David’s sides. Pushing David back against the mattress until Matteo is basically straddling him, and David can’t stop laughing between his breaths. 

“You are definitely so weak for tickling,” Matteo grins, looking smug about the fact.

David takes a moment to just breathe; his lungs are burning, but it’s a good feeling. “I definitely am,” he agrees. His cheeks hurt from smiling. “Don’t think you can win over me like this, though.”

Matteo attacks him again. Settling more firmly across David’s lap, he pokes and prods and tickles more than ever, and David writhes under him, feeling giddy and flushed. Matteo’s fingers move under David’s armpits, and David giggles helplessly, and he feels hot everywhere.  _ Fuck _ . This is a lot.

It’s about time to get serious,  _ no mercy. _ David twists around and manages to get Matteo’s off balance, and tips him over so he falls heavy on his back. David tackles him, tangles their legs until Matteo is locked in place under his weight.

“Have you had enough?” David asks, breathing heavily.  He hisses when Matteo punches him in the side, then laughs breathlessly.

“No!”

David fists his hand into Matteo’s hair, right at the nape of his neck. ‘’Beg for mercy,’’ he breathes.

‘’Never,’’ Matteo answers with a cheeky grin.

David looks at him. Matteo is flushed and hot, his shirt is twisted and half open around his torso and his hair is all over the place. Still, he looks more relaxed than he has been in hours.  _ Damn _ , maybe this little break is a good idea, for both of them. Sometimes a tumble silences both their minds and even helps them sleep at night. It’s the perfect way to end up exhausted, sore and content if bruised and battered. 

David tickles Matteo back, forcing some startled giggles and groans out of him. The room is silent except for their heavy breathing and the giggles. David can hear his own heart thumping in his ears with the exertion of the fight; his head is spinning with the rush of adrenaline and lack of oxygen. 

He pins Matteo to the floor, smirking. ‘’Come on, Matteo. I win.’’

Matteo’s shirt has slid up, almost to his armpits, and he looks hot and flushed. His head arches as David pulls again. Matteo is looking up at him with wide eyes and there’s something new in his stare. His mouth is open and breathing in deep and shallow, his heart beating fast against David’s chest.  _ Fuck _ , he is beautiful like this. 

_ What now?  _ When they tickle each other or playfight, the rules are simple: Anything is allowed until one of them asks for mercy.

‘’Are you done?’’ David asks, wondering why his voice suddenly is hitching.

‘’No,’’ Matteo says, swallowing.

They are tangled in each other now, not an inch of their body uncovered by the other’s touch some way or another. David doesn’t ask again, doesn’t have the voice to. Instead he puts his hand on Matteo’s neck, bringing him closer to kiss him, soft and slow, savouring the taste of his lips. When they break apart, David smiles at him, his thumb rubbing against Matteo’s cheek slowly.

“We’re not done yet,” Matteo mutters. 

David hums appreciatively when Matteo’s free hand lands into his hair and pushes him down even more, wrapping even tighter around David’s body, fitting David’s legs between his own.

Matteo has a well-known and very determined look in his eyes. 

“Well. This was fun,” David murmurs, almost overwhelmed by fond amusement. He gets a wicked impulse. He lets Matteo go and leans back. “So. Time to go to sleep, then?” He’s impressed that he manages to keep his dead serious expression.  _ Sleep _ . As if he ever could manage to sleep right now.

Matteo stares at him. He opens his mouth to reply, but he doesn’t have time to respond before David untangles from Matteo and gets of the bed, heading for the bathroom. 

“What the-”

David snorts in laughter and glances back at him with a grin, which is all Matteo needs before he crawls out of bed and starts running after David, chasing him, until he manages to tackle David and drag him back, the both of them wrestling each other until they fall onto the bed one after the other.

“Oh fuck, let me go,” David giggles, pushing Matteo away from him, though he’s not using force. Not really.

“Nuh uh,” Matteo grabs his wrists and pins them above his head with one hand, using the other one to tickle David again, his fingers digging into his sides and making him burst out in giggles.

“Matteo,” David gasps, laughing breathlessly, “Stop, fuck, let me-”

Matteo pulls his hand away and puts it on the back of David’s neck, dipping his head down to close the gap between them, pressing a firm kiss to his lips to shut him up. 

His lips are warm, and sweet, and David just can’t get enough. 

“You asshole,” he laughs when they break apart, then lifts his head to kiss Matteo again, wriggling his hands free from Matteo’s grip and placing them on Matteo’s arms, letting them wander up his shoulders and into his hair, messing it up slightly.

Matteo sighs against David’s mouth and relaxes his body, nestling more comfortably on top of David, legs tangled together and arms wrapped around each other. He pulls away and meets David’s gaze, and when he leans in to kiss David, it’s a soft, tender kiss, lips locking together and staying pressed together for a moment, like he can’t believe they are together, that they’re kissing like this and there is no room for doubt.

“Come on, David. Let’s play.” Matteo mutters, and gives David a crooked, daring smile. “I’ll even let you pull my hair and call me cute again.”

His joke startles David, and he pauses, unsure of how to respond. Or, well, his  _ brain _ is unsure. His body has already started to scream  _ yes, yes, yes _ to the idea of tumbling around with Matteo.

“You’ll  _ let me _ pull your hair?” he chuckles, a little short of breath. 

Matteo wiggles his eyebrows, and his uncertainty from earlier is nowhere to be seen. “Yeah. I know you love it, Mister Director.” 

David shivers. Joke or not, Matteo’s not entirely wrong. In fact, Matteo’s offer sends a darkly eager heat coiling in David’s belly, hot and simmering.  _ Damn.  _ He can’t believe how lucky he is, to have this. “So, no sleeping yet, then,” he smiles a shaky smile, not feeling much like a director at all.

The dare and the promise in Matteo’s eyes is pretty clear. “Yeah, no sleeping.” 

“Good.”


End file.
